Where's Phil? - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Chronic illness, fluff, slight angst. Dan's doing a live show while Phil's out when his epilepsy starts acting up. Phil comes home in time to help him. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan


_Wrote as apart for the epilepsy series._

**Prompt:** "_Could you write a one where Dan is doing a live show and starts having a seizure so Phil rushes to help him, and they then make a video to explain about Dan's epilepsy, because everyone watching the live show saw and then it's all fluffy comfort :-) Thank you 3_"

"_Phil is out and Dan has a live show. He hasn't been feeling great that day but doesn't want to quit on his danosaurs. Halfway through he has a fit and the fans don't know what to do. They get worried and Dan is upset when Phil gets back_."

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**A/N: **Okay... I mixed these two prompts together to make one story as they were kinda similar. Though I might have changed them a little so they could fit together.**  
**Contains:**** Fluff, chronic illness, light angst.**  
Warnings:  
**Phan status: ******Together.** **  
**Words:**** 2.122**  
**POV:**** Dan.

**Where's Phil?**

* * *

**Dan**

This was one of those days where staying in my bed all day was probably the best thing to do. It didn't start out very well, with me zoning out and banging my forehead against the cupboard above the sink while I was making tea, followed by dropping my perfect mug of perfect tea on the floor, causing it to break into pieces and spill everywhere. The rest of the day was being ruined by a horrible headache that wouldn't leave no matter what I did.

"Where's Phil?" I read from the chat for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Even with all this, I'd decided to do a live show. Mostly because Phil wasn't home and I was left alone with nothing to do and clear orders of staying on the sofa in case something happened. Doing a live show meant at least someone could keep an eye on me. Sure, they couldn't do much if something were to happen, but it felt calming anyway.

"He's out getting some milk, I think. He'll be back in a bit." I hoped. I wasn't used to being left alone at all. It was mostly Phil who admitted he didn't like leaving me—I always played it cool whenever we were talking about it—but the truth was that I was terrified of being alone. My epilepsy was pretty bad; I had absolutely no control of my fits whatsoever, and that scared me. It had always scared me. At school it was worse as I hadn't really had anyone to look after me properly. After I moved in with Phil, things got better and I started to relax about it, which surprisingly had a positive effect on the seizures. They got less extreme and more controllable.

"Spotify update? Is it time for that?" I asked with a small grin, switching through the open tabs on my laptop. My hand suddenly made an involuntary movement to my left, causing the mouse to jerk across the screen and me to moan quietly in the process. After a few seconds of paralysis, I shook my head to get back to normal. "Sorry about that..." I breathed out as I continued scrolling down my screen.

Not even ten seconds had passed before my whole body went tense against the sofa cushions, making me unintentionally hold my breath, but I managed to read out the artists and tracks I'd been listening to without any more interruptions.

"Why are you shaking? Emma asks," I read aloud from the chat. I sighed softly at the question before answering. "My epilepsy is not being nice to me today, I'm sorry." I forced a smile, making it seem less serious. I didn't like getting too many questions about it and I had a video on my channel explaining everything. People knew already, but I had to keep in mind that I got new fans all the time that didn't necessarily know. "Let's not get too into that," I tried. "So what's up? What's happened in the world since last week?"

The next half an hour went by smoothly. The only thing changing was me, who got more and more anxious about being alone in the flat. I'd texted Phil twice, but he wasn't answering me.

"Okay..." I started nervously. "How about we call Phil? Maybe he got lost somewhere." I smiled and picked up my phone. He'd been gone long enough and I started to feel more restless and uncomfortable as the minutes passed by. The headache was getting more intense, so stopping the live show would probably be for the best. But then I'd be completely alone.

"When are you coming home?" I asked as soon as Phil picked it up. "And why are you not answering?" I change my tone so it sounded more like I was joking around while I was smiling at my laptop. "I'm doing a live show and they're asking for you."

"_Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm walking down the road now—I can literally see our house. So two minutes and I'm there, and then we can end your live show so I can cuddle with you, okay? I brought chocolate,_" he said through the phone, for only me to hear. His answer made me smile like a total idiot in front of my several thousand viewers.

"He got lost," I informed the people behind the screen with a cheeky grin as I ended the call. "Okay, any more questions now that you've got my attention?"

We were in the middle of discussing Game of Thrones when I heard the front door being opened from the hallway.

* * *

The next thing I knew, all I could feel was confusion and pain. My whole body was aching and I had no idea what was going on or even where I was or why I was where I was. Not even sure which way was up or down, I slowly opened one eye, but everything was one big blur, fading together. I was lying on my side, flat down on top of the sofa, facing the rest of our lounge. The lights had been turned off so only the fairy lights were shining in the room, making it seem safe and calming. My gaze slowly moved across the room, noticing that the TV was on, but with no sound. Besides that, I was left alone and the more I woke up, the more confused and scared I got. I was feeling nauseous and light-headed and most of all just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You okay?" someone asked before I felt a hand being run through my hair. I flinched at the sudden touch. "Open your eyes," the voice instructed.

My mind was just as blurry as my vision, so I didn't even realise that I'd closed my eyes back together.

Using what felt like my last powers, I peeked my eyes open, just for them to meet two deep blue ones, looking concerned as they stared back at me. Phil was sat on the floor beside the sofa, leaning towards me with one hand resting on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he repeated in a low voice while giving my shoulder a quick squeeze to get my attention, attempting to wake me up a bit.

"T-tired..." I struggled to say before letting my eyes roll back into my head, unable to keep them open that long at the time. "What h-happened?"

"You had a seizure," Phil informed me calmly. "Let me help you up."

I wanted to protest against it, telling him to leave me. But if I'd had a seizure, I knew that whatever I had to argue about would be useless when Phil was around. He always took control of the situation.

I felt him gently grab me under each arm before carefully lifting me up to sit against the cushions. I felt bad for not helping him, but my body wouldn't cooperate with what my brain was trying to tell it, so I stayed still. I would need a few more minutes before I could register what was going on.

"I wet myself..." I slurred sheepishly once I was sitting upright and able to feel my soaked sweat pants against my thighs. I sighed deeply. This wasn't how I thought this evening would turn out.

"I know. But it's fine. Nothing we can't clean." Phil smiled while looking me over carefully, letting his eyes travel across my body before his gaze locked with mine to make sure I was okay. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head mostly… and my neck." I turned my head from side to side, trying to adjust to the building pain radiating from my neck and down my spine. "What happened?" I asked as I lifted my hand up to rub my eyes in an attempt to wake up and get a hold on the situation.

"You had a seizure, Dan. Remember that?" Phil answered as clearly as possible. He placed his hand underneath my chin to keep my head still so he could get a proper look. "What day is it?"

I nodded slowly in his hand, still very confused. "Thursday..." I mumbled, not a hundred percent sure. "But you weren't home?" I asked in a low voice, feeling the pieces starting to fit together.

"Right. I was walking up the stairs, checking my twitter feed because I'd send out a tweet not long before about this woman I met in the store. Then it suddenly went crazy, everyone telling me that you were shaking and something was wrong," he explained calmly, "so I dropped everything I was holding and ran up the stairs. I even smashed a whole carton of eggs, which still need to be cleaned up... But I'll have to say that your timing was perfect." Phil smiled caringly and let go of my chin. "Do you remember what you were doing before?"

It took my mind a second to sort out the information I'd just received. "Live show," I breathed out. "I fell in the middle of a live show."

"Yeah... I made sure that you were okay and lying safely and had stopped seizing before I picked up your computer to end the show. Most of them took it nicely and I even answered a few questions so you don't have to. They understand, so everything is okay. And don't worry—you dropped your laptop so they didn't see most of it."

"How long was I out?"

"Probably thirty minutes," he answered me.

I sighed deeply as I threw my head back to rest on the sofa. Even though mostly everyone knew, this was the first time I'd had a seizure during one of the live shows. It'd even been a few weeks since I'd had the last one, so that made it even worse. I wasn't particularly sad about it—more frustrated and angry. And scared... Suffering from something that you don't have any control over is the worst and I was reminded of that every time anyone besides Phil saw me have a fit. It was different with Phil because he understood and I had nothing to worry about; it was just a part of our lives. But other people took it differently.

"How about we go get you cleaned up and then I can give you a massage to help with the headache?" Phil suggested. He stood up in front of me, ready to help me up. Just the thought of moving was exhausting, but I really wanted to get out of these clothes and into something dry and more comfortable. Plus a massage sounded good.

"Yeah..." I nodded, took a deep breath, and stretched out my hands so Phil could pull me to stand. "Sorry for ruining the sofa," I mumbled shyly, averting my eyes.

"Don't think about it," he whispered. He held onto both of my shoulders before leaning in to gently press his lips against my forehead in a soft kiss, causing me to let out a silly giggle. "It's going to be alright," he continued, leaning into me until both of his arms were holding around me in a tight hug.

I rested my head down on his shoulder while closing my eyes, just relaxing into the touch. Phil was slowly running his hands up and down my back for comfort, surely not helping how tired I felt.

"I'm going to fall asleep right here..." I breathed into the fabric of Phil's shirt while burying my fingers into it, holding tightly onto him. He always gave me the best hugs after I'd had a seizure. That was probably the only good thing about them. I tried to absorb as much of his body heat as possible because even though the heat was on in the lounge I was still freezing slightly. And Phil knew, so he squeezed me a little tighter.

"Can you make it to the bathroom at least?" Phil gently pulled back, making sure to go slow. "So you can get cleaned up first?"

"Yeah..." I sighed and opened my eyes back up when he let go. My eyes met Phil's, who looked back caringly at me. "But we have to go quick because I'm so tired.." I complained with a silent groan.

"I know." Phil responded quietly as his mouth turned up into a wide smile, covering all of his face. "I love you," he whispered, almost impossible to hear, but still with so much meaning.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words, suddenly becoming shy. Of course it wasn't anywhere near the first time he'd told me that, but it made me blush every time.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**A/N:** Please like it.


End file.
